Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 6 & 1 \\ 7 & 2 & 2 \\ 3 & 3 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 7 & 3 \\ 6 & 2 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$